


the storm is brewing (its already here)

by IzzyMRDB



Series: Fandom Poems [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Percy Jackson Angst, Percy Jackson Needs a Hug, Percy Jackson has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Poetry, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Prose Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMRDB/pseuds/IzzyMRDB
Summary: A study of Percy and how his demigod life has basically been a storm.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Poseidon
Series: Fandom Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728658
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	the storm is brewing (its already here)

It started with a lightning bolt.  
Bright arching electricity in the sky,  
Bold against the grey clouds,  
A storm building up for disaster.

Sometimes he wonders what would have happened  
if it hadn't rained.  
Maybe the storm would've happened later,  
He would've been less prepared,  
And more would've died,  
(Maybe all would've died)  
And he feels thankful that it rained in the morning.

The lightning came because of the rain,  
Which came because of the storm,  
And the storm washed so many friends away.  
The storm also brought friends,  
Who huddled with him around a box  
of hope, sheltering together from the storm.

His life nowadays is just a constant storm,  
Sometimes it is the calm before it,  
Sometimes it is the eye of the hurricane.  
He's not surprised,  
His Father is the Stormbringer,  
His Father brought him to this life.

In this new dawn, it begins to drizzle,  
The rain brings aches to old scars and broken bones,  
He sighs anyways and gets up,  
A new day, A new storm.


End file.
